Some communication systems include collocated communication circuitry to transfer data via in accordance with multiple wireless communications protocols. For example, some communication systems include a radio that utilizes Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) communication protocol (e.g., Wi-Fi based on IEEE 802.11 standards), a radio that utilizes Bluetooth (BT) communication protocol (e.g., based on BT SIG standards), and a radio that utilizes Zigbee (ZB) communication protocol (e.g., based on IEEE 802.15.4 standards), where the radios are all in close proximity to one another. Collocated radios operating simultaneously in adjacent or overlapping radio frequency (RF) spectrums can reduce operating ranges and/or lower throughput. At the expense of power consumption, arbitration techniques may be implemented by such communication systems to improve performance by managing each radio's access to transmission media.